Mes Plans tordus?
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Izuru semble aimer Hinamori, et Gin aime Izuru, mais ce dernier cherche un moyen de faire en sorte que son lieutenant l'aime... Gin x Izuru Aizen x Hinamori


_... Izuru. … Oi, Izuru.

L'interpellé sursauta littéralement sur sa chaise et tourna enfin son regard bleuté surprit vers son interlocuteur, c'est-à-dire son capitaine. Ce dernier était assit derrière son bureau, une montagne de papier le cachant légèrement de la vue de son lieutenant qui le chercha un instant du regard avant de le trouver.

_Aye, Ichimaru-taicho ?

Ce dernier le jaugea un instant de ses yeux rétrécis puis soupira en s'enfonçant un peu plus sur sa chaise d'un air las.

_Mon p'tit Izuru, si elle te plait tant qu'ça tu d'vrais te déclarer...

_P-Pardon ? Faillit s'étrangler le lieutenant, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait son supérieur.

Les sourcils de son interlocuteur se soulevèrent légèrement, surement étonné de savoir qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

_Ma, mon p'tit Izuru, j'te parle de ta très chère Hinamori-fukutaicho.

Se sentant rougir sous ses propos, Kira tourna la tête vers la sortie de leur bureau – passage que venait d'emprunter Hinamori après leur avoir porté des documents venant de son capitaine. En effet, Izuru devenait soudain très rêveur lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de la demoiselle et ça, ça n'avait évidemment pas échappé à son supérieur... Mais aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, tout cela n'était que récent et Ichimaru ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Izuru ne savait pas quoi dire à son supérieur. Le blond l'admirait pour la facilité qu'il avait de camoufler ses sentiments, mais également pour sa force, ses capacités intellectuelles et physiques... Et aussi pour son incroyable charisme. Longtemps, le coeur du jeune homme n'avait battu que pour cet homme si fort et si proche mais néanmoins si inaccessible. Alors Izuru avait décidé de se désintéressé de son capitaine... Il fallait qu'il le fasse parce qu'il en souffrait. Il souffrait de n'être que le lieutenant de la troisième division pour son capitaine. Désormais, lorsqu'il était en présence d'Hinamori, son coeur lui faisait mal. Ses sentiments avaient-ils basculés vers elle ? Etait-il réellement tombé amoureux de son amie ? Plutôt incertain de ses sentiments et timide, il ne se sentait pas vraiment le coeur à en parler que ce soit avec ses amis que son capitaine de peur de les ennuyer avec ses histoires ou qu'ils en pensent du mal.

Oh, Kira avait énormément confiance en ses amis, peut-être même parfois de trop, mais il les connaissait assez bien et savait qu'avec deux ou trois verres dans le nez Matsumoto et Hisagi répéteraient n'importe quoi à n'importe qui... Quant à son capitaine, il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse du soucis pour lui comme il était en train de faire, et Izuru ne voulait pas gâcher le temps de son capitaine pour ses histoires, surtout parce qu'il en était également concerné. Et puis, il devait avouer se sentir gêné que son supérieur le questionne sur un sujet comme celui-ci. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il s'intéressait à lui, mais lui ne savait pas comment réagir car après tout, le blond avait peur des réactions que pouvait avoir son capitaine s'il apprenait qu'il l'aimait...

_...C'est vrai quelle est jolie, et gentille, reprit Gin en se redressant sur son dossier, l'air sérieux. Mais je n'suis pas certain qu'elle soit faite pour toi...

Étonné de ces paroles, le blond se tourna enfin vers son capitaine et cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps de le chercher derrière la montagne de documents car celui-ci vint directement à sa rencontre, se frottant l'arrière du crâne, la mine inquiète et embêtée, il semblait aussi chercher ses mots.

_Enfin, je n'dis pas ça pour te décourager mon petit Izuru... Mais tu dois toi aussi te rendre compte que son coeur est d'jà prit...

Izuru baissa les yeux. Oui, il le savait : Hinamori adorait son capitaine, elle l'idolâtrait depuis qu'ils les avaient sauvé lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des élèves de l'académie. Mais avec le temps, elle était devenue sa seconde et chacun avait put se rendre compte que son adoration s'était changée en un sentiment plus fort : l'amour. Mais il fallait qu'il sache si elle voudrait de lui ou non, seulement il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié et espérait fortement pouvoir un jour oublier ces sentiments qu'il gardait pour elle... Mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de savoir...

_...Taicho, commença-t-il, hésitant. Que dois-je faire... ? Après tout je ne... Je ne suis pas responsable des sentiments que j'ai mais... Est-ce que... Je...

_Tu... ? L'encouragea Gin, le surprenant sur le moment pour l'attention qu'il lui portait.

_... Est-ce que je devrais tout de même lui en parler ? Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je le sais pourtant que son coeur est prit mais... !

Silencieusement, le haut gradé s'approcha de son second et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, toujours sérieux. Ce contact était chaud, agréable et réconfortant, Izuru parvint à rassembler toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas craquer et fondre en sanglot en racontant les sentiments qu'il avait pour Hinamori et pour lui car malgré tout, ces derniers subsistaient.

_Tu es fort, Izuru. Et tout c'que tu désires c'est voir tes amis heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Gin posa sa seconde main sur le torse du blond, du côté où battait férocement son coeur depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de lui, ce qui fit monter le feu aux joues du second. Le visage du haut gradé était proche de celui de son second et Izuru réussit à distinguer les magnifiques prunelles azur posées sur lui entre ses paupières closes. Le capitaine continua d'une voix étonnement douce :

_Mais en gardant tout à l'intérieur, tu deviens comme une bombe... Si tu n'en dis rien, tu vas finir par imploser... Mais si tu l'fais, tu s'ras libéré d'un poids.

Il s'écarta ensuite, s'avançant vers la porte du bureau.

_Mais après c'est toi qui vois, hein ? J'voulais juste te dire ce que j'en pense, hum...

Et l'argenté quitta les lieux, c'est alors que Kira s'aperçut de sa stratégie :

_Taicho ! Vous n'avez même pas commencer vos piles de documents administratifs !

Pas de réponse... Et oui, encore une fois, le jeune capitaine avait réussit à lui échapper. Mais Izuru ne s'en formalisa pas, encore surprit de leur proximité quelques secondes plus tôt et trouvant que depuis peu le comportement de son capitaine avait légèrement changé.

_C'est étrange... Non pas que le capitaine soit méchant, mais je dois dire que depuis peu il semble... Plus doux... D'ailleurs ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire de sa manière si effrayante... Et... Il se souci de ce que je ressens... ? C'est tellement étrange..._

Prenant une bonne inspiration, le blond alla récupérer les documents du bureau de son supérieur et commença à les remplir, imitant la signature de son capitaine comme ce dernier lui avait apprit. Ce serait ses remerciements pour les conseils de son capitaine... Izuru aurait aimer trouver autre chose pour le remercier car, après tout, ça lui arrivait bien souvent de remplir les prospectus de son supérieur mais ses pensées étaient trop encombrées par le moyen d'aborder Hinamori afin de lui avouer ses sentiments, ainsi qu'un moyen d'oublier ceux qu'il avait pour son supérieur...

C'est donc avec un dernier soupir que le jeune homme s'occupa des documents de sa division.

* * *

><p>Les heures avaient passées et Kira, qui venait d'en finir avec ses documents, quitta le bureau de la troisième division après les avoir déposés sur le pupitre de son supérieur. Le soir ne tarderait pas à venir, le ciel avait déjà commencé à s'assombrir à l'horizon. Soupirant, le jeune homme tourna à un croisement, perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il percute quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.<p>

_Itai... Sumimasen ! s'excusa-t-il en se frottant douloureusement son torse qui avait cogné. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur sa victime. …Hinamori-chan ?

_Itai... Oh, Kira-kun, fit-elle simplement en se relevant difficilement, prenant la main qu'il lui tendait pour se redresser avant d'épousseter ses vêtements.

_Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fais mal, j'espère ? L'interrogea-t-il, confus et rougissant de l'avoir ainsi percuté.

Celle-ci répondit que non en accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire chaleureux qui fit d'avantage rougir le jeune homme. Son coeur cognait désormais dans sa poitrine. Si fort qu'il pouvait l'entendre alors qu'il fixait simplement la jeune femme souriante. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il fallait qu'il lui dise...

_Aller vieux... Courage ! Dis-lui. _

_Ano... Hinamori-chan... Je... J'aimerais te dire quelque chose...

L'interpellé cessa de sourire et l'observa, attentive et patiente.

_Qu'y a-t-il Kira-kun ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien... Est-ce que c'est grave ? S'inquiéta-t-elle devant son air hésitant et remarquant les rougeurs de ses joues.

_Eh bien... Je-

Il fut coupé par le son d'une explosion non loin de leur position, après cette dernière deux reiatsus s'élevèrent dans l'atmosphère et les deux shinigamis les reconnurent aussitôt.

_Taicho ! S'écrièrent-ils en coeur en accourant vers le lieu de l'explosion, inquiets pour leur capitaine respectif.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils découvrirent avec horreur que leur deux supérieurs étaient engagés dans un combat féroce en face à face. Haletant, Gin gagna son sourire sadique qu'il n'avait pas arborer en publique depuis longtemps.

_Rêves pas trop Sosuke-kun... J'vais pas t'laisser gagner !

Et il fonça vers le brun, un katana en main. Les coups que chacun portait étaient d'une violence inouïe et dissipèrent bien vite l'impression d'un entrainement des pensées de chaque shinigamis présents. Hinamori retint avec peine un cri de frayeur quand l'argenté manqua de toucher son adversaire au bras à l'aide de son arme. Kira, quant à lui, s'inquiétait pour son capitaine. Aizen était l'un des capitaines les plus forts du Gotei 13 et il craignait ce qui pouvait arriver au plus jeune.

Lorsque Kyoka Suigetsu entra soudainement violemment en contact avec le torse du plus jeune, la main du blond se posa immédiatement sur la garde de son Zanpakuto, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Même si il n'était pas de taille, il fallait qu'il protège son capitaine !

Les deux combattants furent soudain tous deux projetés à l'opposé de l'autre suite à l'utilisation d'un sort de kido explosif et alors qu'ils comptaient retourner à l'assaut, Izuru et Hinamori allèrent de concert s'interposer entre leur capitaine déchainés. Kira alla faire face à Aizen tandis qu'Hinamori, elle alla devant Ichimaru.

_Aizen-taicho. Je suis désolé mais je suis le lieutenant de la troisième division, et quelles que soient les raisons, je ne permettrai à personne de pointer son sabre vers le capitaine.

De son côté, Hinamori ne dit rien, observant l'homme souriant face à elle, sourcils froncés.

_Oh, quelle surprise Hinamori-chan, fit-il d'un ton mielleux. C'est gentil de venir dire bonjour, mais je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un compte à régler...

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un regard meurtrier envers son adversaire qui en fit de même, le regardant de haut avec mépris.

_Je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à Aizen-taicho, rugit-elle.

_Oh... Comme c'est gentil à toi, ricana Gin. T'entends ça Sosuke-kun ? Tu serais d'accord pour laisser Hinamori-chan se blesser à ta place ?

L'interpellé baissa les yeux vers sa lieutenant qui l'observait de ses prunelles inquiètes et il lui adressa un doux sourire.

_C'est bon Hinamori-kun. Ne vas pas te blesser par ma faute... Gin, je suggère que nous en restions là. Je ne tiens pas à l'impliquer dans cette affaire, et puis tu es déjà suffisamment amoché, alors arrêtons-nous là.

Gin et Aizen s'observèrent un instant, le regard haineux mais ce fut le plus jeune qui prit la parole en premier alors qu'il tournait le dos à son adversaire :

_... Izuru, allons-y.

Le blond tourna la tête vers son supérieur, voyant les nombreuses blessures et ecchymoses marquant son corps, le lieutenant rangea rapidement Wabisuke dans son fourreau.

_Aye Taicho.

Et il partit rejoindre son capitaine qui avait usé d'un shunpo pour regagner les bureaux de leur division. Lorsqu'il y parvint, son supérieur avait regagné sa place derrière son pupitre, ses blessures saignants toujours abondamment. Le sourire de dément avait disparu des fins traits de son visage, laissant place à une faible grimace de douleur, la main plaquée sur la blessure de son torse.

_Taicho... Il faut vous soigner, expliqua Kira, dont le ton de la voix trahissait son inquiétude.

Gin releva les yeux vers lui, il semblait bouder. Etait-ce parce qu'Aizen avait prit le dessus lors de leur affrontement ?

_Hors de question d'aller à la quatrième division, râla-t-il. Ça pourrait arriver aux grandes oreilles du vieux !

Kira hésita à demander de quel vieux il s'agissait mais se ravisa, devinant qu'il s'agissait d'Aizen devant l'air mécontent du jeune blessé.

_Dans ce cas, laissez-moi m'occupez de vos blessures...

Le capitaine observa son second un court instant, reprenant une mine sereine sans pour autant sourire et hocha simplement la tête, écartant sa chaise du bureau pour que le plus jeune puisse venir juste devant lui s'occuper de le soigner.

_... Par curiosité, j'avais pas toute une pile de papiers à remplir ?

Kira leva ses saphirs vers le capitaine qui semblait chercher les piles de documents du regard tandis qu'il appliquait les premiers soins sur les ecchymoses de son bras gauche.

_Taicho... Comme vous n'aviez pas l'air dans votre assiette, j'ai rempli vos documents lorsque vous êtes sortis tout à l'heure...

_Vraiment ? C'est gentil à toi Izuru... Sourit-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je ne vais pas bien ?

_Eh bien... Celui-ci se mit alors à énumérer les fait sur ses doigts. D'abord, vous sortez vous promenez dans le Seireitei, or d'habitude vous le faites en compagnie de Matsumoto-san ou alors vous sortez seul pour allez dans un coin loin du Gotei 13... Ensuite, vous semblez... Moins... Euh... Moins sévère que d'habitude, vous laissez Shinso aux bureaux et...

Déjà étonné qu'il ait remarqué tout cela, Gin l'encouragea à poursuivre :

_Et... ?

_... Et vous venez travaillez le matin avec les cheveux humides alors que d'habitude vous arrivez en retard car vous prenez toujours le temps de les sécher...

Le capitaine l'observa, bouche-bée. Le fait que son lieutenant ait remarqué quelque chose de ce genre l'étonna... Ce genre de détail ne devait pourtant pas être évident, la preuve, lui non plus n'avait pas remarqué... Mais ce n'était pas le cas de son jeune lieutenant, ce qui plut énormément à l'argenté.

_Dis-moi mon petit Izuru... Depuis quand fais-tu autant attention à ce genre de détails ? Interrogea-t-il tout de même, un sourcil haussé mais amusé.

_Mais, taicho... Étant le lieutenant de votre division, il est naturel que je fasse attention à chaque détail pour être le plus à même à vous apportez mon soutien si vous en avez besoin...

Sa réponse lui plut énormément et Gin sourit, il plaça sa main sous le menton du jeune lieutenant encore focalisé sur la blessure jusqu'à sentir le contact sur sa peau et releva la tête, surprit et rougissant malgré lui.

_Eh bien mon petit Izuru, je dois avouer que je suis surpris... A vrai dire je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait remarqué...

_... Quelqu'un d'autre ? Répéta le blond non sans garder ses jolies rougeurs.

Gin demeura silencieux, le fixant de ses pupilles azur déstabilisantes. Le lieutenant déglutit devant leur proximité tandis que son coeur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et qu'une chaleur intense mais agréable prenait place dans son bas ventre. Décidément, il ne parviendrait jamais à se défaire de ses sentiments pour son supérieur si ça continuait ainsi... C'est alors qu'il repensa au combat de son capitaine. A cet instant, il s'était véritablement inquiété pour ce dernier, à tel point qu'il en avait oublié ce qu'il voulait dire à Hinamori pour protégé de son mieux son cher capitaine... Non, en fait ce qu'il désirait c'était continuer d'aimer son supérieur. L'aimer et le servir, même si ce dernier ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il ressentait.

_...Izuru, susurra la voix suave du capitaine.

_A-aye, taicho ?

_Tu as oublié celle-là...

Tout en parlant, l'autre main de l'argenté vint lui présenter la plaie béante de son torse puis son autre main lâcha le menton du plus jeune qui en fut, malgré lui, déçu.

_Aye... Taicho.

Et il s'appliqua à la tâche, posant ses mains sur la blessure, lançant par la suite un sort de soin des plus puissants qu'il connaisse, il ne voulait pas que son capitaine souffre plus longtemps.

_... Au fait Izuru, comment ça s'est passé avec Hinamori-chan, hum ?

_Je... Je ne lui ai rien dis, taicho...

_Ah... Ça veut donc dire que la place est libre, déduit-il, pensif.

Pendant un moment, Izuru sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Ichimaru s'intéressait-il à la lieutenant ? Du fond de son âme, le blond espérait que non.

Occupé par ses pensées et les soins qu'il prodiguait, il ne s'aperçut que le visage de son supérieur s'était légèrement abaissé vers le sien que lorsqu'il lui murmura :

_... Tu sais quoi, Izuru ? J'adore te voir ainsi concentré...

Les joues de l'intéressé rougirent à nouveau alors qu'il maintenait sa concentration.

_Mais je te préfère quand tu rougis, termina-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Le rouge te va si bien, Izuru.

Alors que la plaie se refermait enfin, le blond croisa le regard de l'argenté, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ses provocations. Le haut gradé avait-il comprit pour ses sentiments ? Voulait-il le tester en l'amadouant avec ses belles paroles ? Ou voulait-il s'en servir contre lui pour lui montrer qu'il était encore faible ? Il cessa de s'interroger intérieurement lorsque la main de son supérieur reprit sa place sous son menton alors que l'autre se plaçait contre sa nuque, son pouce venant caresser sa lèvre inférieure avec douceur.

_Izuru... Tu rougirais pour moi si je te le demandais ? Le questionna-t-il dans un murmure.

_... Ce... Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on commande, t-taicho, répondit-il, hésitant et peiné de ne pouvoir assouvir le désir de son capitaine.

_Oh, dans ce cas je trouverai un moyen efficace... Hum... Que dirais-tu de celui-ci ?

Et les lèvres de Gin vinrent se coller sur celles du blond qui resta figer de stupeur un instant. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Ressentait-il vraiment quelque chose pour lui ? Izuru voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir si tout cela était réel, si son capitaine ne se moquerait pas de lui si il répondait à la pression de ses lèvres... Mais il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir : répondre au baiser.

Le blond pressa alors ses lèvres aux siennes alors qu'une main du haut gradé allait se perdre dans la chevelure blonde, désireux d'aller plus loin.

_Tu as le droit de me toucher, Izuru, soufflèrent les lèvres de l'argenté contre les siennes. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, tu sais...

Obéissant, et heureux de l'entendre, il laissa ses mains caresser la peau étonnamment douce du torse de son supérieur, alors ce dernier s'autorisa un sourire contre les lèvres du plus jeune. Le coeur du lieutenant tambourinait follement dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il mettait autant de passion possible dans leur baiser jusqu'à ce que la langue joueuse de son compagnon viennent titiller ses lèvres avant de se glisser entre celles-ci. Leur baiser s'approfondissait toujours plus, et les caresses du plus âgé se faisaient plus insistantes, écartant les pans du kimono noir pour couvrir de caresses le torse et le ventre du lieutenant ce qui parvenait à faire gémir de plaisir le second.

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent leur long baiser, ce fut pour reprendre haleine mais l'argenté ne s'éloigna pas pour autant de son amant, approchant sa bouche de son oreille, le souffle court, il murmura :

_Il me reste une chose à faire, Izuru...

Sans prévenir, Gin allongea l'interpellé sur le bureau et celui-ci se félicita intérieurement de l'avoir débarrasser plus tôt dans la journée tandis que le plus âgé venait s'asseoir sur son ventre, le regardant avec un sourire ravi. Les lèvres de l'ainé embrassèrent amoureusement chaque parcelle de son corps découvertes, embrassant le coin de ses lèvres, descendant dans son cou, sur la clavicule, son torse aux muscles saillants... Puis l'argenté se pencha sur le jeune homme pour planter à nouveau ses lèvres dans son cou, goutant sa peau blanche et appétissante, la suçotant avec délectation, la mordillant avidement sous les gémissements de plaisir du shinigami qui en demeurait aussi rouge que possible. Sentant les lèvres de son amant s'attarder avec amusement et délectation, le blond redressa difficilement la tête.

_T-taicho... ?

Il fallut quelques secondes au taicho en question pour qu'il relève la tête, observant la trace pourpre dans le cou du blond, l'air satisfait. Puis il baissa son visage près de son amant :

_Tu es à moi, Izuru... Je ne permettrai pas d'te savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre... Susurra-t-il ses lèvres presque collées aux siennes.

Le blond pouvait sentir avec plaisir le souffle chaud et délicieusement parfumé de son supérieur arriver sur sa peau. Devant le regard inquisiteur de son amant assit sur son ventre, il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur son visage et malgré qu'il haletait encore sous l'action des baisers, des caresses et du suçon, le blond répondit :

_Aye... Taicho... Je vous appartient.

Gin sourit à son tour, ravi de sa réponse et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se redresser sur le ventre du blond pour se tourner vers la porte.

_Entrez !

Izuru ouvrit des yeux ronds tout en rougissant à nouveau, fixant son capitaine, éberlué.

_Ben quoi ? Ça fait cinq minute qu'il poirote derrière la porte, fit-il avec un haussement d'épaule alors qu'un shinigami pénétrait timidement dans la salle, feignant de ne rien voir de spécial.

Le blond comprit bien vite que vivre son amour avec un capitaine si spécial que Gin serait une expérience riche en émotion et en étrangeté...

* * *

><p><span>Plus tôt, lorsque Gin quitte ses bureaux :<span>

Ichimaru marchait à travers les rues du Seireitei. Il marchait sans destination précise avec pour unique but s'éloigner de son lieutenant... Et penser. Son expression était sérieuse et il ne souriait pas. Ça faisait d'ailleurs quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas affiché son sourire mesquin, mais peu l'importait, tant pis si il perdait un peu de son apparence cruelle et sadique car après tout, elle n'était qu'une façade lui permettant de masquer ses sentiments aux autres.

Les sentiments... Gin les détestaient, et pourtant il n'était pas un homme vil comme il le laissait croire. Non, en fait fait c'était juste parce que l'idée qu'on puisse lire ses émotions sur son visage le dérangeait, il se voulait un personnage étrange, intrigant qui imposait un certain respect et aussi une certaine réputation. Gin ne voulait pas paraître banal... Et encore moins aux yeux de son lieutenant... Il voulait que ce dernier le remarque, qu'il le respecte et l'admire, mais pas qu'il le craigne. Non, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était que Izuru se rende compte de l'inaccessibilité de la lieutenant d'Aizen et qu'il se tourne vers lui ensuite...

Mais Gin soupira. Ce n'était pas lui le maitre des plans tordus si il pouvait dire. Il aurait aimé trouver un moyen plus simple, plus rapide et moins douloureux pour le blond... A moins qu'Hinamori n'accepte ses sentiments... Ça lui ferait une belle jambe, tien ! Et ce serait à son tour de ressentir la souffrance d'un coeur brisé... Voir Izuru et Hinamori ensemble l'achèverait certainement. Perdu dans ses pensées, Gin ne se rendit pas compte qu'une personne venait à sa rencontre, intriguée par sa mine sérieuse.

_... Un problème, Gin ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête et s'aperçut de la présence de son cher ami : le capitaine Aizen Sosuke.

_Oh, Sosuke-kun... Non, rien de spécial, je m'perds juste dans mes pensées.

Le brun sourit et entreprit de marcher avec son collègue.

_J'ai remarqué que tu as l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps, je me trompe ? L'interrogea-t-il.

_Oh, tu as remarqué ? Pourtant je continue de m'exercer pour qu'on ne lise pas mes émotions... Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahit ? Demanda-t-il, curieux avec un sourire amusé malgré lui.

_Le Gin que je connais ne se promène pas dans le Seireitei.

_Ah mince... J'pensais pas qu'ça s'rait si flagrant.

Aizen rit un peu et avoua :

_Mais il n'y a pas que ça si tu veux savoir.

_Hum ? Fit-il simplement.

_Tu ne souris plus comme tu le faisais si souvent... Et tu en oublies de prendre Shinso sur toi.

Ouvrant des yeux azur étonnés, le plus jeune chercha sur lui son Zanpakuto... Zanpakuto qu'il avait effectivement laissé dans ses bureaux à la troisième division.

_... Et merde.

_Ça tu peux le dire. Plaisanta le plus âgé devant l'air complètement ébahit de son collègue. Alors, tu ne veux pas en parler ?

L'argenté releva ses yeux clos vers lui et sourit à son tour :

_Non, tu ne comprendrais pas, t'es trop vieux.

Un sourcil arqué, Aizen le contempla un instant. Il n'appréciait pas tellement quand Gin le qualifiait de vieux tout ça parce qu'il l'avait rencontré quand il était jeune, et puis, même si il était le plus âgé des deux, il restait tout de même un très bel homme ! Mais le brun parvint tout de même à surprendre son cadet :

_... Ce ne serait pas à cause d'Izuru-fukutaicho ?

_... Comment t'as su cette fois ?

_Secret professionnel, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Gin fit la moue, déçu qu'il ne lui en dise pas plus. Ils continuèrent leur marche, silencieux. L'argenté n'avait pas envi d'en parler, non pas que ça le gênait mais parce que ça lui faisait mal de penser que son lieutenant préférais certainement Hinamori à lui... Et puis, que ferait-il si elle disait oui ?

_... Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup Hinamori-kun.

Étonné de la façon dont son collègue brisa le silence, Gin leva les yeux vers ce dernier qui, lui, regardait l'horizon, un air mélancolique peint sur son beau visage aux traits fins.

_Mais je ne lui en ai jamais parlé... Je crois que je crains que les choses puissent m'échapper, alors je garde le silence et patiente.

_... M'fais pas rire. Un coup de Kyoka Suigetsu et tout est dans le sac.

Aizen baissa alors son regard vers le sien. Il semblait surprit.

_Mais je n'ai jamais employé Kyoka Suigetsu sur Hinamori-kun, se défendit-il.

Gin plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

_T'es sûr ?

Son compagnon fronça les sourcils.

_Évidemment, pour qui dont me prends-tu, Gin ?

_Ben... Comment peut-elle t'idolâtrer à ce point alors ?

Le capitaine de la cinquième division s'arrêta, son regard noisette trahissait son étonnement.

_... Quoi ? T'as pas remarqué ? Hinamori-chan n'fait que parler d'toi lorsqu'elle sort avec Ran', Izuru et Hisagi.

_Vraiment ?

_... Tu m'fais marcher, c'est ça ? Interrogea le plus jeune, incrédule.

_Même pas, pour une fois... Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Ichimaru garda le silence un court instant tandis qu'Aizen reprenait sa marche.

_... Et pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

_En t'avouant quelque chose de personnel je te montre que tu peux me faire confiance et me parler de tes soucis.

_Bon, très bien, soupira l'argenté. J'aimerais qu'Izuru s'intéresse à moi... Bien sûr comme j'suis son capitaine il m'obéit mais c'est pas comme s'il cherchait à me comprendre...

_... Tu sais, fit Aizen pensif. Un petit coup de Kyoka Suigetsu et le tour est joué...

_Eh ! N'use pas de ce truc sur Izuru, le défendit l'autre, sérieux.

Le brun rit de bonne humeur.

_Tu comprends ce que je voulais dire maintenant, hum ?

Et l'argenté hocha la tête. Oui, en fait savoir qu'on avait manipulé les pensées et sentiments de sa conquête n'apportait aucune satisfaction car les victimes n'étaient pas sujets à leurs vrais sentiments... Gin voulait Kira, mais il ne voulait pas le forcer à l'aimer...

_Je pensais qu'un de tes plans tordus m'aiderait, soupira-t-il.

_Gin, depuis quand mes plans sont-ils tordus ? Le seul qui l'était t'as permis de dérobé des sucreries à Hitsugaya-taicho, et encore c'était parce que tu m'as supplié de t'en trouver un.

Le capitaine de la troisième division croisa les bras, boudeur mais aussi peiné.

_Ma... C'est compliqué tout ça... En plus Izuru va tenter d'se déclarer à Hinamori-chan... Tu sais mon vieux, je crois qu'on a plus qu'à se recycler...

C'est à cet instant que le brun tiqua : le blond comptait avouer à **sa** lieutenant qu'il l'aimait ? Oh, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, parole de créateur de plans tordus ! Euh... Parole d'Aizen Sosuke ! Il aimait Hinamori et il ne laisserait personne d'autre l'aimer comme lui. Aizen était peut-être un fin stratège et un homme intelligent, il n'en demeurait pas moins jaloux et refusait de penser que **sa** lieutenant puisse en aimer un autre.

_Gin, j'ai un plan, annonça-t-il aussitôt en remontant ses lunettes, les verres réfléchissant la lumière du soleil couchant, empêchant ainsi de voir les prunelles brunes étinceler.

Soudain, les cheveux de ce derniers furent balayés en arrière par le vent, laissant une seule mèche en travers de son visage et d'un geste théâtral, il envoya ses lunettes balader, laissant la place à un tout nouveau Aizen Sosuke : L'Aizen Sosuke aux plans tordus !

Néanmoins, le plus jeune sourit de son plus beau sourire sadique, voyant que tout compte fait, son ami comptait employer Kyoka Suigetsu.

* * *

><p><em>… J'savais que Sosuke-kun n'avait que des plans tordus<em>, songea Gin, désespéré alors qu'il se prenait une mandale de la part de son collègue l'envoyant ainsi paitre plus loin.

Bien évidemment, suite à la mise en place du plan, Aizen avait « correctement » coiffé sa chevelure brune, et remit ses lunettes afin que personne ne le voit à ses moments où il nécessitait d'un plan diabolique.

_Pff... Si j'avais su qu'il allait utiliser Kyoka Suigetsu pour qu'on s'batte, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'y réfléchir moi-même...Et en plus ce n'est même pas mon zanpakuto que j'utilise..._

Il leva un regard blasé vers son ainé. Ce dernier affichait un sourire narquois mais aussi un brin sadique et cela tira le sien à l'argenté. D'un autre côté, se battre ainsi le défoulait pas mal et c'était aussi une bonne occasion de savoir lequel des deux était le plus fort. Gin se releva, remarquant au même instant l'arrivée de leur deux lieutenants préférés, l'air inquiet.

_Rêve pas trop Sosuke-kun, je n'vais pas t'laisser gagner.

Et ils reprirent de plus belle jusqu'à ce que leur lieutenant s'interposent. Gin sourit intérieurement : le plan était en marche ! Sosuke et lui cessèrent donc leur combat non sans continuer de jouer la comédie, il ne fallait pas qu'ils se doutent qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène. Quoique, lui-même n'aurait pas cru à une mise en scène s'il n'aurait pas établi le plan avec son collègue parce que mine de rien, se prendre Kyoka Suigetsu dans la poitrine ne faisait pas du bien ! Kira fut le premier à parler et ses mots tirèrent un intérieur sourire victorieux au capitaine le plus jeune, ça marchait : Izuru était inquiet pour sa santé !

_… Remarque, je m'inquiète aussi... Kyoka Suigetsu m'a bien blessé... _

Ils restèrent quelques instant à s'observer puis Gin jugea que le moment était bon et, ordonnant à son lieutenant de le suivre, il regagna ses bureaux d'un shunpo puis se laissa tomber lourdement dans son siège, épuisé alors que ses plaies continuaient de saigner abondamment.

_Sosuke-kun, tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais tes plans sont vraiment tordus !_ Pensa-t-il en grimaçant de douleur pendant qu'Izuru le rejoignait enfin, le regard inquiet. Ce dernier lui suggéra d'aller à la quatrième division se faire soigner mais il refusa catégoriquement, tenant toujours son rôle d'ennemi d'Aizen. Ce fut donc le lieutenant qui s'occupa de ses blessures et Gin soupira d'aise silencieusement lorsque les mains fraiches de son subordonné glissèrent sur sa peau pour le guérir.

Tout de même curieux, il décida de l'interroger sur ce qu'il devait avouer à Hinamori et retint un sourire victorieux lorsqu'il apprit que le blond n'en avait rien dit à la jeune femme.

_Tant mieux, Sosuke-kun ne me fera pas de crise de jalousie, et moi non plus_, songea-t-il ravi.

Les choses passèrent rapidement lorsque Gin comprit que son subordonné l'aimait lui aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et profita du moment de répit pour allonger on blondichon préférer pour le « marquer » comme il fallait.

Quand il arrêta enfin de profiter de la présence d'Izuru, il fit entrer le type qui attendait depuis bien cinq minute et s'amusa intérieurement en devinant la gêne que ressentait son amant. Décidément, son lieutenant était encore plus attirant avec les teintes rouges sur ses joues !

Et alors que l'importun présentait l'objet de sa présence, Gin se dit qu'il lui faudrait tout de même remercier Aizen d'avoir pu trouver un plan assez tordu pour qu'Izuru s'intéresse à lui.

_… Je me demande comment se porte Sosuke-kun..._

* * *

><p><span>Et justement, du côté de notre capitaine préféré...<span>

_Vous allez bien, Aizen-taicho ? Interrogea Hinamori, inquiète.

_Oui, ne t'en, fais pas. Je n'ai pas une seule égratignure. Gin a encore du chemin à faire pour parvenir à me blesser, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

_Aye... Je suis désolée de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt, taicho... J'aurai aimé vous être utile...

Le brun baissa les yeux sur son adorable lieutenant.

_Mais tu m'as déjà bien aidé, Hinamori-kun, annonça-t-il. Sans ton intervention peut-être aurais-je mal réagis aux provocations ce qui m'aurait valut de me retrouver en prison pour au moins une journée. Merci, Hinamori-kun.

Il laissa ses lèvres embrasser la joue devenue rose de la jeune femme et fut agréablement surprit de voir qu'elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Reprenant sa marche, il put observer du coin de l'oeil la shinigami frotter avec douceur la joue qu'il avait embrassé ce qui le ravi au plus haut point.

_...Taicho ?

Étonné, il se tourna vers elle.

_Aye ?

Il remarqua alors l'hésitation de celle-ci : elle jouait timidement avec ses doigts, le regard posé au sol.

_... Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est bien d'être toujours honnête avec soi-même... ?

Le brun ouvrit des yeux surpris. Pourquoi posait-elle cette question ?

_Bien sûr. Se mentir à soi-même ne nous fourni que des illusions qui finiront par nous détruire moralement. Même si la vérité peut sembler moins belle, elle en reste moins difficile à accepter... Ne mens pas Hinamori-kun et ne te mens pas à toi-même. Si tu as besoin tu peux toujours venir me parler, termina-t-il d'un ton doux, légèrement inquiet pour le comportement de sa lieutenant.

_... Alors... Je dois dire ce que je pense, taicho ?

Il affirma d'un simple signe de tête, attendant de voir sa réaction, curieux. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre et qui n'en termina pas de surprendre le plus âgé.

_Taicho, je... Je vous admire vraiment beaucoup ! Et... Et je suis vraiment fière d'être votre lieutenant, mais... Mais je crois que c'est plus fort... Et...

Elle colla ses mains du côté de son coeur, baissant les yeux et finit d'une voix faible.

_Et... Ça fait mal...

Sans attendre davantage, le brun vint s'agenouiller face à elle, posant une main douce et sèche sur la joue à la peau délicate de la jeune femme qui leva timidement les yeux vers lui. De son autre main il prit celles toujours serrées contre le coeur de la shinigami, lui apportant ainsi un grand réconfort et quelques nouvelles rougeurs adorables.

_Hinamori-kun... Serais-tu amoureuse ? … Tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour toi...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais osa répondre d'un murmure :

_...Aye, taicho...

Le sourire du capitaine s'agrandit et il fit glisser sa main sous le menton de sa lieutenant.

_Regarde-moi, Hinamori-kun, demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Elle obéit, ses prunelles brunes se plantant difficilement dans les siennes.

_Je t'aime, Hinamori-kun.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise mais elle ne les détourna pas, le regardant avec insistance :

_... C'est... C'est vrai... ?

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, accompagnant son geste d'un réel sourire ravi. La shinigami se jeta alors dans ses bras, enroulant les siens autour de la nuque du haut gradé tandis que celui-ci posait les siens sur sa taille tout en l'embrassant dans le cou avec une grande délicatesse, puis remonta à sa mâchoire, toujours si doux, pour enfin gagner ses lèvres qui répondirent de suite à son baiser qui s'approfondit peu à peu alors que le soleil se couchait enfin sur le Seireitei.

Il s'écarta finalement après s'être échangé un long premier baiser, tendant la main à sa compagne et dit :

_Rentrons, Hinamori-kun

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire et posa sa main dans la sienne.

_Aye, taicho.

Et alors qu'ils regagnaient tranquillement les quartiers de leur division, Aizen songea distraitement de penser à remercier Gin de l'avoir poussé à trouver l'idée d'un tel plan « tordu » comme il aimait le dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà... Bon la fin n'est pas super terrible mais bon... Verdict? <strong>


End file.
